


Second for Everyone

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author doesn´t like Daisy, Bossy Princess Daisy, Gen, Link to You Tube, No Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Plotagon, Sorry Not Sorry, The original character is the author, Toadsworth is kind of a dick, Video Fanfic, i don´t know what else to put, open to sugestions, sorry for no sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: VIDEO FIC.No mather what aspect of his life he viewed, he was always the second...Always....For everyone...except maybe.... for her.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine.
> 
> I am in love with this lovely Green Man. I hope you enjoy this story.

A small video fic, you can find it through the following link.

Thank you so much for your time!

https://youtu.be/qLg_IweQXuo


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment among brothers, and a surprise meeting at the end.

Thank you so much for the people who has given the time to this small story.

For Chapter 02, please click the link below!

https://youtu.be/wS8EyWqx5K0

Thank you for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is somethig Luigi does not know, and that is that he deserves some happiness.

Hello!

Thank you so much to all the people following this small videofic,

To watch the new chapter, please click on the following link:

 

https://youtu.be/HUK-FqAm21c

 

Have an amazing day!

 

Atte. Lady Grayson


End file.
